helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyazaki Yuka
Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a member of the Hello! Project group Juice=Juice, and is also a member of the Satoyama Movement unit, GREEN FIELDS. Biography 2011 Miyazaki Yuka auditioned for S/mileage's second generation, she made it to the finals, but was not chosen to be a sub-member. 2012 On March 25, Miyazaki participated in the 2nd Forest Award NEW FACE Audition, performing Otsuka Ai's "Planetarium". Despite not getting placed, she received the Samantha Thavasa Award, also know as the Promotional Award. After winning the award, she received bi-weekly lessons in Tokyo. In Summer, she was seen auditioning for the 11th generation of Morning Musume, but did not make the finals. On October 10, it was announced that Miyazaki would be officially debuting as a member of the new Hello! Project unit GREEN FIELDS alonside Shimizu Saki and Mitsui Aika On October 28, GREEN FIELDS made their first stage performances at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. This was also Miyazaki's first stage performance as well. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Miyazaki Yuka will be debuting in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. On March 2nd and 3rd, Miyazaki participated in SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ along with other Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. On March 31, she participated in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. On May 5, she participated in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. Profile *'Name:' Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) *'Nickname:' Yuka-nyan (ゆかにゃん), Yuka, Zaki-chan, Miyayu (みやゆ), Yun (ゆん), Yukarin (ゆかりん), Yuka-chan (ゆかちゃん) *'Birth Date:' April 2, 1994 (age 19) *'Birthplace:' Ishikawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 160 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-02-03: Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-03-25: Member *'Juice=Juice Color:' Peach *'Hobbies:' Looking at Illustrated Encyclopedias of the Universe *'Specialty:' Baseball Announcements, Piano *'Favorite Colors:' Peach (Pink), white, blue *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Scared of:' Ghosts, Roller coasters *'Favorite manga:' One Piece. *'Favorite character:' My Melody Kikilala. *'Favorite food:' Mushrooms, Konyaku ice cream, Caramel popcorn *'Favorite drink:' Ishikawa prefecture's citrus cider. *'Favorite Clothes Line:' dazzlin, titty & co., Jouetie *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Sakura Chirari *'Audition Song:' "Planetarium" by Otsuka Ai *'Hello! Project groups:' **GREEN FIELDS (2012-Present) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) Singles Participated In Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru GREEN FIELDS *Boys be ambitious! *Tokainaka no Kare Trivia *She started playing the piano at the age of 5 and continued learning until age 15. *She is the only member from Ishikawa, Japan. *In the past, she did baseball announcements. *She has dogs, one is named Kuu(chan), and the other is called Milk. *She'd like to cover Akai Freesia. *She calls Kanazawa Tomoko "Tomo". *She participated in the Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition, but didn't pass. *She is the oldest member of the Juice=Juice, and is the only member not from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Since joining Juice=Juice, she has participated in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei events, although not a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Tsunku commented on her: Although she's not part of the current kenshuusei roster, she was one of the finalist in the 10th generation Morning Musume audition and the S/mileage new members recruitment. She's currently a part of the Satoyama Movement unit GREEN FIELDS and after seeing her accomplishments there I decided to add her in this new group. *She says her source of energy is eating Ice Cream in the morning. *She said her favorite member in Morning Musume is Michishige Sayumi. *She seems to get along best with Uemura Akari and Kanazawa Tomoko in Juice=Juice. Outside the group, she gets along best with Nakanishi Kana. *Was extremly nervous during the filming of the Boys be ambitious! music video, but relaxed after talking with Mitsui Aika and Shimizu Saki. *She went to go see the Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara stage play. *She likes flat shoes, because it's dangerous falling in high heels. *She likes piercings and thinks people who have them are 'stylish', but she's too scared to get piercings herself. *She uses La Sana (hair essence) to make her hair smooth. *When asked by fans what made her audition for Hello! Project, she replied: **"I watched Michishige Sayumi-san appear on TV often、and remembered that when I was little I was a huge fan to the extent I collected lots of cards。People also bought lots of DVDs with Morning Musume-san MVs in them, so that’s how I got to love Morning Musume-san" External Links *Juice=Juice blog Category:2012 additions Category:Up-Front Agency Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Members from Ishikawa Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:1994 births Category:April Births Category:Blood type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Pink Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:2013 additions Category:Oldest Juice=Juice Members